The purpose of this study is to determine if saliva can be used as an adjunct diagnostic fluid for the detection of breast cancer in women. This new diagnostic approach for the detection of breast cancer in women could provide physicians with a safe, simple, highly sensitive, non-invasive, and inexpensive adjunct method for diagnosing women for carcinoma of the breast. These specimens can be obtained easily, readily and repeatedly without discomfort and if predictive for carcinoma of the breast, could possibly decrease the overall morbidity and mortality rates of this lethal and disfiguring disease. Pilot data from the investigators has revealed the presence of a recognized tissue prognostic biomarkers cathepsin-D (CD),epidermal growth factor receptor(EGFR), and cerbB-2(erb),for breast cancer in saliva. Additionally, the markers were elevated in the saliva of women diagnosed with metastatic breast cancer as compared to healthy controls. As a result of the preliminary findings, the aim of this proposal will be to expand the study and compare salivary and serum levels of CD, EGFR, erb, and p53 among patients with breast cancer with axillary lymph node involvement, breast cancer without axillary lymph node involvement, benign breast lesions and a healthy control group in order to determine whether saliva assays would be useful in identifying patients with breast cancer. Saliva and serum CD, EGFR, erb, p53 concentrations will be assayed in specimens obtained from 40 normal healthy women, 40 women diagnosed with breast cancer with lymph node involvement, 40 women diagnosed with breast cancer without lymph node involvement, and 40 women diagnosed with benign breast lesions. EFGR and p53 assays will be performed using ELISA methodology. CD and erb assays will be performed using enzyme-immuno assay (EIA) methodology. The four groups of women will be compared with respect to the saliva and serum CD, EGFR, erb, and p53 levels, the correlation between the saliva and serum CD, EGFR, erb, and p53 concentrations and the predictive.value of saliva CD, EGFR, erb, p53 assays for detecting the presence of malignant breast lesions.